


Caught Up in the Moment

by rosiedeplume



Series: Something in the Water [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, HEA, Happy Ending, Make up sex, Making Up, nudge nudge, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the incident down in the labs, and Darcy is tired of waiting for Steve to say something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coleman Hell's 2 Heads. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. because I'm impatient and had A LOT of coffee today.

Darcy sighed into her coffee as Steve rounded the corner down the hall. He’d never admit it, but she knew he was avoiding her. It had been three weeks since the  _ incident _ down in the labs, and though he had been nothing but polite to her, he also wouldn’t say anything more than “Hello, Darcy” or “Goodbye, Darcy.” It was enough to give a girl a complex. 

She was eventually told that he’d come into contact with some experimental pathogen on the last mission (something something sex pollen), and after a short, awkward quarantine together to make sure the symptoms passed, they went their separate ways and didn’t look back. Through a strange game of Avenger telephone, Darcy was told that Steve was embarrassed and ashamed (and also had no idea what to say to make it right). Well, she couldn’t fault him for that, could she?

Except. Darcy had been having dreams. Hot, steamy dreams, involving Steve and things Darcy had no business dreaming about. He’d made his feelings quite clear. (Or rather, Clint had.) But despite how it happened in the first place, that was the most action she’d gotten in  _ months _ and she’d be damned if she was going to let it take that long again.

Darcy gulped the last dregs of her coffee and turned back to the kitchen. She reached around Bucky to grab the coffee pot and topped up her mug before shuffling back around to sit at the counter. 

“Bucky, why is your friend such an idiot?” 

Bucky answered with a snort of laughter and turned, still holding the washcloth. 

“Better men have tried to answer that one, Doll.” He frowned. “He say something rude?” Bucky looked ready to hit him if she said yes. 

“No. He’s nothing but polite.” She swirled the steaming liquid around her mug. “But he won’t actually  _ talk _ to me.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and tossed the towel on the counter behind him. “Well, Steve never did learn how to talk to women, and that’s without having accidental non-consensual sex with someone he was sweet on.” He gave her a direct look. “You’re everything he wants, and he thinks he destroyed any chance with you.” 

“What? Steve’s waay too good for me. I’m just… me. And I tried to tell him - it was unexpected but not -” She frowned, then looked up at Bucky, hoping he could tell that she was serious.  “I like him. A lot. I have for a while. And to think that any chance we could’ve had is just gone? Ugh.”

Bucky pursed his lips, thinking, then shrugged. “I didn’t tell you this,” he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye, “but we’ll be in the gym around 11. You know. If you happened to be in the area. Maybe we could knock some sense into him?”

Darcy hesitated. “Do you think I should? I mean, if he doesn’t want to talk to me…” She put her mug down on the counter with a decisive  _ clink _ . “No, you’re right. At the very least I should tell him, right?” She smiled weakly at him. 

Bucky winked at her. “Exactly. I’ll make sure he’s there Darce. Just make sure  _ you _ are.” He grabbed an apple out of the bowl and left. 

 

===

 

Eleven came faster than anticipated. At least her busy morning helping Jane meant that Darcy didn’t have time to talk herself out of the confrontation.  _ This was for the best,  _ she told herself. No matter how this turned out, at least she’d know for sure where they stood and could move on. Was it too much to hope they could maybe move on together?

After a moment outside the gym doors to psych herself up, and one more deep breath, Darcy swung open the door and stepped in. Steve and Bucky were sparring on the mats. The  _ thwack! _ of their punches echoed through the room. It looked like they’d been at it for a while - their shirts were soaked with sweat and their breathing was heavy. 

At the sound of the door latching behind her, Steve took his eyes off Bucky for a moment and glanced towards her. His eyes bulged, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Bucky used his distraction to kick him hard, sending him flying onto his back with a loud  _ thud _ , then padded over to him and put one gloved hand on his chest. 

“Time to get your head out of your ass, Stevie. Shut up for once in your life and listen to what she has to say.” Bucky looked up at Darcy, a brow raised in question. “You good here? Need me to stay?” 

Darcy shook her head. “No. Thanks, Bucky. I think I can take it from here.” She flashed him a small smile, more to convince herself than anything.

She stood there and fidgeted for a moment with her arms crossed, waiting as Bucky grabbed his towel and water and headed out. Once she heard the door close again, she moved closer to Steve, who was now propped up on his elbows and looking up at her with trepidation.

“So. Hi.”  _ Way to go, Darce. Great opener. _ She coughed and took a deep breath, ready to just get it out all at once. “I hear that you’ve been torturing yourself over what happened. Let’s get something straight - “ She held out a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth. “While what happened was… unexpected, I really did enjoy myself. Would I have preferred it to happen after dinner and a drink? Yes. But it happened. It’s not your fault. You’re not a bad person.”

Steve’s silence was deafening, but Darcy somehow maintained eye contact even when her eyes started to water.  

“I just needed to tell you that. If you want, you don’t have to talk to me again. It’s fine.” It was very much not fine, but damned if she’d tell  _ him _ that.

“Darcy, I…” he trailed off and looked lost for a second. He frowned, then pushed himself up on his hands until he could sit up straight.

Darcy used his pause to sit down in front of him, bringing her knees up and resting her arms on them, pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands. 

“But,” she continued, quieter this time, and looking anywhere but him, “I’d like it if you  _ did _ want to talk. Or maybe go for dinner? Or more. Or nothing, if that’s what you want.” She spread her hands wide, trying to calm the outburst she was sure would follow. “And Bucky may have mentioned that you might actually like me too?”   
  
Steve looked up at her, a combination of long-suffering frustration with a hint of hope crossing his face. “Are you sure I didn't kill that spark, Darce? I forced myself on you, I -”   
  
“Hey,” she said sharply, startling him into stillness. “No. Don't do that to yourself. Like I just said, I actually enjoyed myself, though I feel bad for that because you had no choice. If anyone should be angry it should be you.”   
  
He frowned, as if unsure whether she was serious.  “Darcy, I...”   
  
Darcy reached out and lay one hand on his shoulder. “Steve, you were basically roofied. Sex roofied. And I liked it, _ oh god  _ I'm a horrible person.” She flopped backward, hitting the mats with a thud. “Ow.”   
  
Steve let out an amused huff, then slid over to lean next to her. “I don't think either of us could've predicted what happened. I'm... glad that you don't hate me, and that you were able to get something positive out of it.” He paused, looking at his hands, his shoulders up around his ears. “I'd like the chance to do things right, and take you to dinner, maybe?”     
  
“I'd love that.” Steve's replying smile was like looking at the sun. Darcy shuffled up onto her elbows, bringing her face close to his. “Should we seal it with a kiss?” She have him a cheeky grin, hoping to hell he wouldn't say no.    
  
He showed none of the hesitation she expected and swiftly moved in to press a bruising kiss to her lips. His free hand gently cradled her neck as he teased her with his tongue. A soft needy sound escaped her when his fingers stroked her jaw, sending goosebumps cascading down her body. She slipped a hand under his shirt, lightly running her nails down his back. He pulled back for a moment, both of them breathing hard. 

“Darcy,” he pressed his forehead to hers. “Maybe we should stop, take it slow this time?” 

Part of her wanted to agree, to pull back and clear her head. But his touch was a temptation she couldn’t deny. Darcy had wanted this for  _ weeks _ . She pushed up against him with her hips and flipped them over so Steve’s back was to the mats. She settled back, sitting with her knees straddling his waist. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, and he looked up at her with undisguised  _ want. _

“We could,” she admitted, punctuating her words with a twist of her hips into his. “Or, we could...not?” She smiled impishly and leaned forward, running her hands up his chest. She gently bit his lip, and felt his already hard dick twitch beneath his thin shorts. He ground up into her with a mumbled curse, and wrapped his hands around her waist. 

“Fuck, Darce.” He bit his lip, indecision plain on his face. 

“Steve.” She sat back so he could see her face. “Let me show you just how much I want this.”

After a moment, he nodded, eyes locked on hers. Darcy rolled herself off him, and reached for her zipper.  _ Why had she worn pants today? Ugh. _ While she awkwardly shimmied out of her jeans, he slipped his shorts off his hips and kicked them to the side. She climbed back on top of him before he could change his mind. 

Darcy tugged the hem of his tee impatiently. “Off, please."

“Only if you return the favour, Doll.” His sinful smirk did all sorts of nice things for her. By the time she tugged her sweater over her head, his own was off to the side with his shorts, and his  _ holy fuck amazing _ body was bare in front of her. He’d felt good enough when he’d fucked her in the uniform, but now that she knew what was under it? She wondered if she could institute a no shirt rule for the tower. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” His hands skimmed her sides up to caress her breasts through her bra. 

Darcy fought the self-conscious urge to wrap her arms around herself and hide, looking at him instead. “You make me feel that way.”

She let out a small gasp as he lightly pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Darcy tipped her head back and rocked her hips against his hard length. “Fuck, Steve.” She took a deep breath and squeezed his hands gently. “Let me show you how I feel?” He swallowed hard and nodded sharply, licking his lips.

Darcy shifted down, her knees bracketing his. She braced her hands on his hips, and skipping the build-up, licked a strip up his cock from root to tip. Steve’s hips shot off the floor with a “ _ Fuck!” _ , and a snort of laughter escaped her. She looked up at him through her lashes and licked him again, slowly this time. His moan sent a thrill of arousal low inside her, and though she was the one touching him, she felt her own body tense in reply. She took him into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around the tip.

“ _ God _ , Darce!” he hissed out between clenched teeth. Darcy hummed her reply, digging her fingers into his hips and taking more of him into her mouth. She bucked her head, sucking him hard and brought one hand down to the base of his cock to stroked him in time with her licks. His breathing became more and more frantic until -

“ 'M too close, Darce! Want to fuck you,  _ fuck. _ Please?” His voice was strained and needy. 

She released him with a  _ pop _ , and grinned up at him. “Hell yes.” She moved back up, holding herself above him. Steve rested his hands on her thighs, barely resisting the urge to grab her hips and push her down on his cock. She positioned him at her entrance with one hand and rubbed him up her slit, showing him how wet she was. “This is what you do to me, Steve. You’re perfect.” She paused, bracing her other hand on his chest. “Ready?

“Darce, I’ve  _ been _ ready.  _ Please, _ ” he begged.

Taking mercy on him, she took him in all at once, sliding down until he was fully seated. 

“You feel so good,  _ fuuuck _ .” She moaned. 

She rose up on her knees and slowly sunk down onto him again, rolling her hips as she came down. Steve reached up, one hand grasping her hip and helping her rock into his cock, the other massaging her breasts. He matched her rhythm, fucking up into her as she rolled her hips. Darcy could feel the coiling tension low inside her building each time they came together. She slipped one hand down between them to touch herself, drawing light circles around her clit. “So close, Steve. Don’t stop!” 

His thrusts became rougher and they fell into each other harder, until with one last flick of her finger she felt the tension snap and she reached her peak with a cry. Her head tipped back in pleasure, and Steve hissed out one last mumbled curse before his own final hurried thrusts. He arched up into her, and she felt his cock pulse deep within her core. They sat for a moment, then she lifted up to free him and collapsed beside him with an arm flung over his chest. 

They lay there tangled together, taking a minute to catch their breath. Darcy reached up with her eyes closed and pat Steve where she guessed his head was. “Believe me now?” 

Steve chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, and kissed her fingers. “I think so.” He turned his head to the side so she could see his face. “You might need to do that again for me to be sure, though. You know, to make sure I didn’t misunderstand.” He gave her a cheeky smile, and Darcy poked him in the ribs in reply. “Ow! See? You’re giving me mixed messages.” 

Darcy heaved herself up into an elbow and leaned over him, her hair curtaining them off from the room. “How’s this for a message?” she whispered. “Wanna join me for dinner tonight?” 

He brought a hand to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair, and smiled. “Sounds like a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny post-credits scene in chapter 2 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-credits scene, of sorts ;)

Darcy and Steve were halfway to dozing on the mats when they heard someone outside the gym doors. 

“FRIDAY, override. It’s my tower, I do what I want.”

Darcy startled for a moment, looking to Steve for ideas. Steve gestured to their clothes, and shrugged a shoulder as if to say  _ hey, I can’t reach them in time anyway  _ and looked at her with mischief in his eyes. She winked her agreement, and Steve had just enough time to turn so she was behind him before Tony opened the door.

“Why the hell were the doors - OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Tony’s voice rose to a shriek and he stopped cold in the doorway. “Get your pants on, this is a public gym. My eyes! I did not need to see your spangly dick! Ah!” Tony threw his hand up over his eyes and blindly reached out, trying to find the exit. 

“What’s the matter, Tony?” Steve called out. “I thought you were a patriot.”

Tony made a sound of disgust and escaped the room, but not before yelling, “Make sure you clean up.” and slamming the door behind him.

Darcy broke out into giggles, for once not caring what Tony’s retaliation would be. With Steve on her side, everything would be fine.

 


End file.
